


The Hunt

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Destroy the sick one, Hunting, M/M, Territory battles, Wolf Xander, wolf spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it's in the hunt that they know where they truly stand, running side-by-side to bring down the latest feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so got a prompt from fall_for_sx and ran with it. Oddly, this is my favorite old school (well it was ten years ago) fic of this pairing. But I'm a whore for either wolves or pack. lol.
> 
> ALSO: there are no ".." here. Wolves, like all animals (except birds) mostly communicate with movements and not vocalization.

The bitch was in heat. Her glimmering hazel eyes and soft blonde fur was only a small part of her appeal and every free male in the pack knew it. Buffy, as they had dubbed her, knew the desire she created in others. She slipped past them all, tail twitching and that erotic scent flitting in their direction. The large male -- Riley, whose hair was nearly as pale as her own -- was obsessed.

Xander watched all of this, with his dark gold eyes, from the perch in front of the pack's cave. He nearly blended into the cave's mouth, his black fur a shade darker than the shadows behind him. With a soft huff, he watched as Buffy bounded away from Riley, a teasing glint in her eyes. Xander suspected she would hold out on the poor creature.

The soft padding of paw steps caught his attention. Rising to his feet, he turned to watch the small wolf, with her reddish fur and bright eyes, exit. Willow paused in front of him in order to give his muzzle a quick lick. Behind her a pale tan wolf with pale gray eyes emerged, letting out a slight yawn.

Where's Spike? Willow asked, her head tilting as she sat on her haunches. Tara brushed up against her lovingly, before heading toward the elder. The elder, who went by Giles, was a graying wolf and the former alpha of the pack. The green eyed wolf had stepped aside the moment Xander had reached of age, handing the ability to lead over to the one he considered his own cub.

Chasing bunnies. Xander replied, his lips curving back to revealing a series of sharp teeth. Next to him, Willow let out an amused snort. He's by the river.

Any particular reason? Willow rose to her feet and gave Xander a sidelong glance.

Waiting. Xander stated, rising as well. He wants to go hunting. Willow made a thoughtful sound in the back of her throat. Watch Buffy.

She was thinking of you, you know. Willow said softly, watching as Buffy sauntered back into the clearing, Riley trailing behind her. As a potential.

I don't need a mate. Xander muttered. He gave a slight growl, indicating the conversation was over. Willow lowered her head slightly in acknowledgement, before trotting over toward Tara. Xander stepped out of the cave's opening, nose twitching at the pheromones Buffy gave off.

Jaw clenching in response, Xander slipped away from the clearing and toward the nearby river. It's gentle flow was heard before the clear water came into view. Xander lowered his head, eyes darting around the bank in search of the pack's main fighter, Spike. He hopped up onto a smooth rock that jutted out onto the river. Ears straining, he was unable hear any telltale sounds of Spike's presence. 

Certain that he was alone, Xander leaned down to lap at the cool water. It was then that he caught the sound of paws pounding against the soft hearth. His head jerked up, but the reaction was not fast enough. A solid body plowed into his side. Letting out a yelp, Xander fell forward and into the cold water. The river was less then a leg deep, enabling Xander to quickly get to his feet. 

His eyes narrowed and his teeth immediately bared. He attacked the creature before him viciously. The other being, who was now identified as a wolf, growled back. However, Xander was larger and soon was able to pin the nimble wolf into the water. 

Well now, that was fun! The wolf below him announce. Xander let out an annoyed snarl and stepped back. Spike rose to his feet, shaking the water off his body. It did nothing to fix his now matted and wet fur, which was normally pure white. With twinkling blue eyes, Spike sent him a wicked grin.

It was unnecessary. Xander stated, scowling. He couldn't stop the slight curve to his lips, despite being agitated.

Terribly sorry, love. Spike replied with slightly shimmy with his backside. Xander snapped his teeth in warning, before jumping out of the river. Spike followed and they both took a moment to shake all of the water off their bodies. Spike stretched. Where to, oh great one?

Not home. Xander replied, thoughts of Buffy's tail flickering and her body rubbing against him flashing through his mind. He shuddered and pushed the thought out of his head.

Bitch still in the need, eh? Spike said, with a slight snort. Xander sat down on his haunches and watched Spike pace in front of him. Needs to just give into the dumb bull. Riley's been panting after her arse for days.

She has the right to choose who she wishes. Xander intoned, his expression reminiscent of Giles. Spike jerked his head away in a disagreement.

Like who, oh great one? Spike snapped, lip curling. Xander really hated Spike calling him that, though deep down he could not pull up the strength to ask him to stop. I suppose you would be prepared to give over the position of equal to the likes of the bitch? Make her a fellow alpha?

Xander's eyes narrowed, but Spike ignored the look and took a step closer. Their noses nearly touched by the time Spike stopped, the white wolf's hot breath hitting Xander's muzzle.

I'll not bow down to the likes of her. Spike informed him, his tone cold. To bow down to you is one thing, but her? Never.

And what if she wants you? Xander asked, trying to quell the joy he received at knowing Spike bowed down to his control over the pack. While the wolf was a rebel in every sense of the word, he still respected Xander.

Then I'll simply inform her that my interests lay elsewhere. Spike said, softly. Xander shivered as Spike brushed up against him rather fondly. It reminded him of the way Willow and Tara were together. Spike nipped at his ear, then literally bounced away. He turned at the last minute, sending Xander an almost evil look, before disappearing through the trees.

Xander remained by the river's bank a moment longer. He licked at his coat, hoping to clean it and return it to it's normally black color. When he reached his front paw, the sound of paw steps caught his attention. He looked up in time to see the pale tan of Tara slipping through the trees.

Yes? He asked as she approached. Tara shifted nervously on her feet before answering.

The others are here. Tara said, her voice low and gentle. Xander felt the small sense of ease that washed over him, the same that he felt every time Tara spoke. It was a pity her and Willow were both females, for Tara had the personality to be a wonderful parent. They wish to speak with you...

About? Xander questioned, following her into the woods and back to their cave. The others were a pack that lived on the other side of the woods, about twelve miles away. Angel, the pack alpha, had once been a member of this pack, before differences caused him to leave. They had remained civil with one another since then, but every once in a while Xander or Angel would request a council.

He claims a lone wolf is breaking the pack borders. Tara replied as they entered the clearing.

Angel was a large dark wolf with even darker eyes. He towered over everyone, looking regal and in charge. Buffy was practically salivating. However, any step she would attempt to make in the other pack leader's direction would be halted by the dark brown wolf sitting next to him. Cordelia was a stuck-up, but amazingly loyal female that had won Angel's heart the season past. 

Next to them were the rest of their pack. A petite, tan wolf with large hazel eyes was hiding behind Angel. Xander was used to Fred's behavior. The female seemed to have an anxiety disorder. Sitting next to her was Gunn, a large chocolate brown wolf that was nearly as dominating as Angel. Yet the wolf never battled for leadership. He seemed satisfied in his place, as pack defender. Next to Gunn was a dark blonde wolf with intelligent blue eyes. Wesley always watched the things around him with perfect clarity, observing everything for his pack's advantage. 

Angel. Xander greeted. You wished to speak with me?

Yes. Angel replied as Xander's pack gathered around them. There have been disturbances on our side of the forest for the past three moon cycles. Up until now it has simply been random attacks on the deer. However, the viciousness which this intruder kills has resulted in a large decline in the deer herds.

Have you been able to identify the intruder? Xander asked.

Fred. Angel's voice was gentle as he turned and nudged Fred forward. The small tan wolf limped around him and into view. Along her side was a large wound, looking like a bite mark. Xander leaned forward and sniffed the fur near the wound.

Wolf. Male and fully grown. Xander informed his pack. There is something off about the scent, though.

What do you mean, Xander? Giles asked.

Almost as though he's crazed. Xander tilted his head in thought before turning back to Fred. Can you describe him?

Large. Fred whispered, her voice displaying her nervousness. Silver coat. It was early morning when he attacked.

Is that when he's most active? Xander asked as Fred fell silent. The small wolf limped over to Wesley and Gunn, who both brushed up against her in comfort.

It once was. Wesley informed him. He's moving in this direction and becoming more active with each passing day.

Does he even have an objective? Xander wondered aloud.

Doubt it. Gunn said, his voice deep and angered. Xander watched him and Wesley hover over Fred a moment, before turning back to Angel.

We move out at once. Xander stated. Angel made a small grunt of agreement. Xander rose to his feet and turned to the rest of his pack. Giles, stay here with Buffy.

What? Buffy exclaimed, stomping one foot angrily.

You're a distraction at the moment, Buffy. Xander replied, calmly. Buffy let out a soft growl, before storming back toward the cave. Giles let out a soft huff as he following her. Xander took a deep breath and turned to the others. Riley, Spike. You'll come with me. Willow, Tara? Do you wish to join us?

I'd say I'm in the mood for a hunt. Tara? Willow exchanged a look with her mate, before giving Xander a wolfish grin.

Very well. Xander turned to Angel. We're ready when you are.

Fred, remain with the others. Angel ordered, gently. As Fred limped her way to the cave, the two packs joined together. 

They began moving as one out of the clearing and into the woods. Spike fell in along side Xander, while Riley remained between Willow and Tara. Wesley and Gunn flanked at the back. Cordelia and Angel joined Xander and Spike at the front. They forked their way through the trees, searching for that scent of madness that had lingered on Fred's fur.

Spike was the one to catch sight of the wolf, his throat opening to let out a low growl. That was all the group needed to hear and their easy trot turned into a run. It was here that Xander knew his place, especially in ratio with Spike. They ran along side one another, bodies nearly brushing. It was a thrill that shot it's way through Xander's body, all the way to his tail.

A howl wrenched its way into the air, the sound of a crazed wolf with no pack to call his own. While normally Xander would try to give a stray a chance, just as Giles had done when Spike had shown up a few seasons past, but the attacking of a wolf like Fred -- who had so much innocence within her, Xander couldn't bare the idea of her being hurt -- was intolerable. With a sharp bark, Xander twisted mid-run to see a large gray wolf standing between the trees.

Oooh, he's a big one! Spike said, happily. He bounced up against Xander, their entire bodies touching. Care to take him down, love? Me and you.

This isn't a game. Angel growled behind them.

No. Xander's voice was low and like gravel as he lowered his head and began slinking toward the intruder. This is a hunt. Surround him. Spike and I will bring him down.

Spike made a humming noise in the back of his throat, watching as the other members of the pack began to move in a circle formation. They spread out, easily surrounding the intruder before moving in. Spike nipped playfully at Xander's ear, before letting out an ear splitting howl. The strange wolf jerked toward the sound, his teeth bared. 

Xander could almost see the madness in those pitch black eyes. Most likely the wolf had been abused by hunters or some humans from one of the neighboring towns. There was no telling how much mental damage the wolf had sustained, but Xander wasn't willing to take the chance. Xander joined Spike in a run, rushing at the wolf with alarming speed. The wolf growled, snapping his teeth in warning. He eyed them both, before making a rash decision and charging at Spike, who was the smaller of the two.

The wolf connected with Spike and they both went down, Spike's jaws snapping at flesh. Xander could feel the other members of the two packs around them, watching for any sign that they would need to help. Anger flooded through Xander's veins as the intruder bit down on Spike's hind leg, causing the white wolf to let out a yelp of pain.

Letting out a howl of rage, Xander found himself knocking the intruder off of Spike's form. He quickly managed to pin the wolf to the ground, their eyes connecting. Don't. Touch. What's. Mine.

The intruder merely growled back, his hind legs kicking out and knocking Xander from above him. Xander twisted into a roll, bringing him back to his feet in seconds. The intruder began circling him, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Xander remained still, watching him through cold eyes. Behind him, he could hear Spike panting and waiting for his own chance to attack.

Then the wolf hit, leaping toward Xander with a crazed sort of grace. Xander twisted once more, slamming his shoulder into the wolf's face. The wolf fell to the ground, letting out a small whimper. Xander moved before he could get back up, his jaws enclosing around the wolf's throat. The wolf immediately began to struggle, fighting to retrieve air. Spike pounced, pinning him to the ground and holding him still as Xander continued to cut off his air supply.

Xander could feel the pulse through the fur, against his tongue. He waited, calmly, as it turned sluggish. Then, just as the heart beat began to slow to a stop, Xander jerked his head, causing the wolf's neck to snap. He pulled back, refraining from spitting out the stray hairs that remained on his tongue, and turned to Spike.

Good show, oh great one. Spike said, his eyes blazing with some sort of heat. Xander nervously looked away.

That was too easy. Willow announced, with a hint of disappointment that she did not get to join in the fun.

But fun! Spike grinned. Willow jerked her head in exasperation. That was Spike, after all. He craved the violence.

The rest of you can head back. Xander said, softly.

Are you okay? Willow asked.

Fine. Xander replied, before sitting on his haunches and watching as the others left. With a soft huff, he turned to Spike. What?

Nothing. Spike said, slyly. Xander opted to ignore his pack mate. Spike was known to do things just get on someone's nerves. Xander had, after being alpha for the past year, developed an immunity toward him. ...Thanks, by the way.

For what?

Hmm, don't remember? Spike asked, slinking forward. Xander remained still as Spike brushed up against him. I'm yours, remember? Can't let anyone else touch me.

If Xander had the ability, he would have blushed. Instead, he ducked his head down and made a soft noise in the back of his throat, a sign that he was embarrassed. He could hear Spike growl enticingly, a sound that went right through his body and triggered his desire. He felt Spike lightly lick the tip of his ear.

Talk to me, oh great one. Spike said, softly. For once, the title he had dubbed for Xander was not spoken sarcastically. Xander glanced up, catching Spike's ice blue eyes with his own.

There is nothing to talk about. Xander replied.

Liar. Spike snapped, his lip curling to reveal sharp teeth. Then, Spike let out a huff and looked away. I've been waiting as patiently as possible, Xander.

I'm not certain as to what you mean. Xander admitted. Spike glared at him, before turning away to pace.

I'm not getting any older, and neither are you. Spike spun around and stormed over toward him. Their noses nearly touched. I don't want to wait on you any longer. I want a mate and I want it to be you. You're making this far too difficult, because I'm not suppose to be the one to make the move. You're the pack leader, after all.

Xander found he could not reply. Here Spike was, opening up his heart, and Xander was frozen on the spot. He could feel something in the back of his mind, which was always there though often ignored, ordering him to take Spike's offer. Spike was his, after all.

Why me? Xander asked.

You're... Bloody hell, I don't know! Spike snapped, sitting on his haunches and looking for all the world as though he were pouting. Wanted you since before I can remember, long before you became Alpha.

Xander took a step toward him, sniffing at his muzzle. Spike tilted his head, eyes closing as Xander's nose moved down his jaw to his neck. The smell of pheromones, just as strong as Buffy in the peak of her heat, attacked his senses. Xander pressed the side of his head against Spike's, breathing in the tantalizing smell. He could feel it effect him, the beginnings of desire pooling at his stomach and groin.

He had to admit to himself that he desired Spike, far longer than a normal wolf would tolerate. Long ago, he wanted nothing more than to pin down the stubborn and energetic wolf. He wanted to see how loud he could make him howl. He wanted to sleep next to him, curled up in their corner of the cave, just as Willow and Tara did. But Xander was desperate to lead his pack properly and that soon consumed all his energy, taking away the chance of even thinking of Spike as anything more than a companion.

But that was then and this was now. Xander took another deep breath, shivering as Spike licked behind his ear.

Making me worry, pet. Spike said softly. It's never a good sign when you stop babbling.

I'm thinking. Xander tilted his head, causing it to rub against Spike's muzzle. You should try it sometime.

Spike snorted, but said nothing in response to Xander's teasing. Unable to take his silence, Xander turned and looked at Spike. Spike's tongue darted out, passing over his upper lip and sharp teeth. Xander took a deep breath, Spike's arousal still lingering in the air like a thick blanket.

What are you looking for? Xander suddenly asked, not even sure if he knew what he meant.

Just you, love. Spike replied. Spike's paw came up and pushed gently at Xander shoulder. Xander followed his lead, ending with them curled up against each other on the forest floor. For a moment, Xander debated the brilliance of laying there. The intruder's corpse was not far away, slowly gathering a group of flies. Do you realize how good you smell?

I... Xander trailed off as he rested his head on top of Spike's. Spike let out a soft noise of happiness. So... Is this it, then?

Nah. Spike nudged Xander away gently, before licking him along his cheek. This is far from it.

What else is there? Xander asked.

I'm sure we could think of something. Spike replied with an aroused glint to his eyes. Spike slowly raised up, until he was once again on his feet. He tilted his head and eyed Xander, who remained on the ground. Let's go for a run.

Before Xander could reply, Spike was off. His paws hit the ground lightly, echoing in Xander's ears. Xander leapt to his feet and immediately began running. The wind whizzed past his head as he rushed to catch up with the smaller, and therefore faster, wolf.

Finally, he managed to reach Spike. Their bodies brushed against one another and Xander let out a yip of joy as they darted between the trees. This was pure pleasure. The wind in his ears, the ground under his paws, and a body pressed against him as they ran. No one else was able to connect with Xander this way, except for Spike. He was the only one that even came close to being his equal, to viewing the world the way he did. The only one that saw the position as pack Alpha as a privilege and an important job, not a position received through royalty.

It was here, running, that Xander could think and realize just where he stood with Spike. Spike was the first wolf he asked to go hunting with him, to bring down the latest feed. He was the first to be brought along when defending their territory. Spike was the first thing Xander thought of when he awoke in the early morning, and the last thing when he closed his eyes as night.

They were approaching the river, it's soft current and gentle scent of water attacking their senses. Spike shot forward in a last spurt of energy, before landing gracefully on the large boulder protruding out onto the river. The exact place Spike had tackled Xander that afternoon. By this time, it was becoming dark and the moon was visible in the sky. Spike, still in the moment, threw his head back and let out an echoing howl.

A shiver ran down Xander's spine and, before he could control himself, he charged at Spike. They connected with dual yelps, before landing in the cold water. Xander easily pinned Spike on his back, the white wolf staring up at him in shock. With a soft growl, Xander leaned down and licked across Spike's neck, all the way to his ear. 

Bloody hell. Spike panted out.

Do you have any idea as to what you're getting yourself into? Being mated with me? Xander asked. His words were serious, despite the look of pure glee in his eyes.

'Bout the same as you're getting yourself into, I'd suspect. Spike replied as Xander moved away to allow Spike onto his feet. Spike took a second to shake his body, sending droplets of water all around him.

Oh my gosh! Xander suddenly gasped in happiness, jumping out of the river and onto the boulder. I just realized!

What? Spike asked, following Xander as he began leading his way back to the cave, nearly bouncing the entire time.

Now we can be all loving and physical and naughty in front of Giles! Xander replied, grinning from ear to ear. To a human it would have been a scary sight, seeing all those sharp teeth. But to Spike, it was erotic. 

You mean get him to make those rude comments and get all embarrassed like he does with Willow and Tara? Spike asked. Bloody hell, pet, you're evil.

Maybe just a little.

I like it. Spike informed him, leering. Gets me all hot and bothered.

Spike... Xander said, smiling. Everything gets you hot and bothered.

**Author's Note:**

> Random wolf note: Wolves don't howl at the full moon. They howl when their Alpha howls, to determine numbers and how far away each of them are. They will also howl at sunrise and sunset, but only because they are trying to determine where everyone is. (Me thinks I spent too much time at Colorado Springs wolf sanctuary. But who cares, I got to cuddle with a teen male wolf.)


End file.
